Harry's Veela Love
by AJ Potter-Johnson
Summary: After a fun summer vacation in Paris with Neville, Harry returns to England where he meets Fleur's younger cousin at her wedding. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is my newest story. The idea comes from some other stories that I have read on this site. I hope the readers like it. Please review at the end._

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter Series. That honor belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I wish my accidental magic would kick in so I can go to Hogwarts though.**

In an unplottable location in England stood a huge manor. This manor belonged to the Longbottom family. At the current moment, the heir to the family was waiting on his friend and god brother to show up. The young heir was Neville Frank Longbottom and he was starting to get really nervous that his sibling was not going to show up. As Neville sat in his room looking out the window toward the apparition point, he thought back to the letter from his friend that started this.

_Flashback start_

_ Neville sat up in bed after hearing the tapping of an owl at the window. He looked toward the window and then noticed the owl of his friend, Harry Potter. Taking his wand, Neville waved it toward the window so that it opened to allow the owl, Hedwig, into the room. Neville noticed the letter that was attached to Hedwig's leg. He untied it and noticed the Potter crest on it. Nervousness started to set in, so Neville opened the letter and it read..._

_To: Neville Frank Aiden of Longbottom,_

_Hey Neville, _

_It is Harry. I need your help with something. The Weasley's are starting to really bug me. They want to know everything that I am going through. Not sure about you, but it seems really suspicious to me. Plus, they want me to marry Ginny. I think that the two of us, should go on a vacation to France._

_I was talking to Fleur Delacour and she wants me to sit on her side of the family during her wedding to Bill when August comes. I was hoping you would help me go shopping and help me to get proper wizarding clothing. It seems that Mrs. Weasley always messes up and I am tired of looking like I don't belong in the wizarding world. Plus, I got a letter from Gringotts and they want me to come in to talk things over. I really need your help as you can tell._

_If you could talk to your grandmother, I would be very grateful._

_Harrison James Alexander of Potter_

_After reading the letter, Neville ran to the parlor where his grandmother was located to ask for permission for his friend to come to the manor. Once the permission was received, Neville wrote back to Harry giving the location of the manor._

_ Flashback ends_

Coming out of his thought process, Neville looked up and saw Harry appear at the apparition point of the manor. Neville left his room to walk down to the front door of the manor to let Harry into the house. Once Harry entered the manor, Neville lead him up to his rooms so they could talk in private.

As Harry started to explain his reasons for coming, Neville got really suspicious of the Weasley family. Harry and Neville decided to talk things over with Augusta, Neville's gran to get permission for the two boys to go to Diagon Alley, to go to Gringotts and then leave on a month long vacation to Paris, for shopping, training and brotherly bonding.

The boys left Longbottom Manor and flooed to the alley. Harry was on high alert as they walked down the alley toward Gringotts. He was hoping that he would not run into the Weasley's before arriving at Gringotts. Harry let out a sigh once they entered the bank without seeing the Weasley's. During the three hours the two boys spent in the bank, Harry learned about his family name and how much he was to inherit. He also received the lord rings to the Potter, Black and Gryffindor families since was the last remaining member of each family. After the ring ceremony, Harry and Neville cemented the god brother bond by performing the Blood of Brothers bond, then adopting each other into the other's family. This allowed them to gain another middle name and a new last name. Harry's name changed to Harrison James Alexander Aiden Potter- Longbottom and Neville's changed to Neville Frank Aiden James Longbottom- Potter. Along with a change in names came a change in looks, and a power increase. Harry was also named the heir to the Longbottom family and Neville became the heir to the Potter family. The two young lords requested a portkey to Gringotts Paris.

Right before the portkey left, the two boys saw the Weasley's enter the bank. Molly looked up right as the portkey left the bank.

Upon arrival in France, the two boys left for their hotel that would be their home for the next month. After checking into the hotel, both boys decided to go to sleep as it was around eleven o'clock at that point so they made plans for the next day.

Harry grumbled as the alarm went off the next morning. He rolled over and cast a water spell at Neville to wake him up.

"Wake up Nev. We have a busy day today. We have to go shopping for proper wizarding robes for me, both summer and winter, and then we need to get robes for the wedding. Plus, I need good muggle clothes as well. Fleur told me about this one store that has everything we need to buy. After that, we both need to go to the hairdressers so they lengthen our hair and braid it back. I have some ideas for that. I also need to get some contact lenses. So get up and let's go."

After the two young lords showered and ate, they left the hotel to walk down the French version of Diagon Alley which was called L'Alleé des Sorciers or The Wizarding Alley. The store was by a wizarding designer that took inspiration from some muggle designs. The name used in the muggle world was Georgio Armani and in the wizarding world he was Alexei Lumieré. His store in Paris had a manikin that would look like the shopper allowing them to design the clothes they wanted without making bad looking ones due the reputation of the designer. Both boys bought robes in all sorts of colors and designs. One of Harry's favorite robes was a pair of closed sleeveless dark blue robes. They were tight around the torso and flared to open at his hips. The buttons were the Potter- Longbottom crest that the two boys designed while still in Gringotts London. The robes had gold and silver phoenixes and griffins along the edges and at the hem at the bottom. Under the robes were black dragonhide trousers that tucked into dark blue dragonhide boots. The shirt was silver with gold strands shot through. When Neville saw the design he bought an identical copy. The adoption had changed both boys that they looked like twins. The two boys spent upwards of 200 million galleons on clothes alone. After the clothes shopping was finished the two boys went to the hairdressers. Harry had his hair lengthened to his mid back and then darkened to jet black. After that he told the hairdressers to what they wanted to. His hair was then highlighted in a dark royal blue that would shine in the right light. The hairdresser then tied it back and braided it to his shoulders and let the rest flow free. Neville had something similar done so the two boys were getting closer to twin status.

Harry then got contacts that were spelled to change as his prescription would change thus allowing him to burn his old glasses and then he banished the ashes. The final stop of the day was to get the robes for the wedding. Fleur told Harry via letter that the colors would be blue and silver. Harry got a Mandarin style tunic that was blue with phoenix cut outs in it. The under-robe was silver so the silver would show though the blue. The clothes for under the robe were a dark blue shirt with silver shot thought it, and dark blue dragonhide pants and shoes. Neville's robes were identical except the colors were switched around. Both boys were happy with the choice and they hoped Fleur would be as well. Finally after a day of shopping the boys returned to the hotel for a good night's rest.

_One Month Later_

After a month of vacation both boys were tanned and relaxed. Early in the month Harry sent Fleur a letter telling her about the robes purchased for the wedding. She said that the boys were good and to come to the Burrow on August the fifth. As the month progressed the two boys became better friends, and then moved into the sibling mode. Despite Harry being the younger twin, he assumed the role of the older one. On the morning of the wedding, both boys packed their new five compartment trunks and went to get their portkey from Gringotts Paris. The two activated their portkeys and left the bank in a swirl of color, arriving not seconds later at the Burrow. Upon arrival, Harry and Neville saw the Headmaster and Molly Weasley. And Molly did not look very happy, but the Headmaster's eyes were twinkling as always. Harry looked at Neville and both boys gulped. Their thoughts were the exact same. 'Oh Shite.'

_Thank you for reading the first chapter. The second will be posted after this one and the third is in the works. _

_AJ Potter-Johnson_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Here is chapter 2._

**Disclaimer: Check out chapter 2. Still waiting on my accidnetal magic.**

Harry and Neville braced themselves for the landfall of Hurricane Molly.

"What on Earth were you two doing that you couldn't let people know where you were? I was worried sick about you two! And Harry, what are you wearing?"

"Mrs. Weasley, we were bonding like siblings. You are not my mother and I am now emancipated through the goblins which means that I do not need to tell anyone where I am going. Neville and I had a fantastic holiday in Paris and we went shopping and this is one of the robes that I decided to buy. Neville and I are now true siblings."

Mrs. Weasley stopped talking for the two boys to sidestep her and hurry into the house to find Fleur so they could find out what needed to be done before the wedding that evening. They also avoided Ginny, Ron and Hermione as well. Once they figured out where Fleur was, they went and entered the room.

"'Arry, there you are. I waz wondering if you were going to make it on time."

"Bonjour Fleur. Vous regardez très belle."

After saying hello to Fleur, Harry looked around the room to find Fleur's family in various states of dress getting ready for the wedding. He noticed her mom and dad (the minister of magic in France), her little sister Gabrielle and some people who he did not know but assumed that were cousins or some other family member. One of the younger family members caught his eye and Harry felt his magic start to come to the surface. He turned to Fleur to ask who it was.

"C'est mon cousin, Lukas. He iz a part Veela, comme moi, mais he does 'ot 'ave a mate yet."

"Thank you Fleur. I am going to introduce myself to him. Something tells me that I will be going to Gringotts to get a courting contract tomorrow."

Fleur giggled and waved him on. She called that there were three hours to the wedding so the boys needed to get dressed sooner than later. Harry walked over toward Lukas and as he approached the boy looked up at him.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Lord Harrison James Alexander Aiden Potter- Longbottom, et comment t'appellez vous?"

Lukas blushed and introduced himself. Harry left Lukas to go get dressed in his wedding robes. Lukas turned toward Fleur to pose a question but before he could talk she mentioned what he went through during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She then said that any other questions would need to be directed toward Harry or Neville as Fleur was not going to be rude and talk about the two behind their backs.

Harry then walked back into the room in his wedding robes and Lukas flushed as soon as he got a good look at Harry. The robes were extremely fitted around the chest and upper arms showing off the muscles Harry had accumulated due to hard work at the Dursley's as well as physical training for Quidditch. Once the robes reached Harry's waist they started to flow like running water around his legs all the way to the floor. They were altered perfectly as they just swept across the floor making the young lord look like he was floating a few inches off the ground. Neville was dressed in his as well and the two friends turned brothers made a very imposing sight and Lukas felt his magic rise at the sight of the two. He was more focused on Harry due to his presence in the room.

When Fleur looked up and saw the two, she squealed and got up and ran over to the two young men. She was so happy that she started to ramble on in French at a high rate of speed. Harry tried to interrupt multiple times but he could not get a word in edgewise. Finally after about ten minutes of high speed French, Fleur calmed down to breathe and Harry and Neville made their escape to the tent outside the Burrow where the wedding was to take place. Both boys had a part to play in the wedding as they were part of the group who represented the elements, Harry being wind and Neville being Earth.

After the ceremony, dinner and the toasts to the bride and groom it was time for the dancing. Everybody watched as Bill twirled Fleur around the dance floor. Both were wearing the same designer that Harry and Neville were wearing. After the bride and groom's first dance other couples joined the dance floor. Harry glanced around and saw that Lukas was on his own with no partner. He decided to make his way over and ask the cute blond sixteen year old to dance and maybe more later on. Lukas was wearing silver robes that were designed to be worn closed. They were tight around his torso and loose after his elbows and below his waist. The robes had blue accents along the hem and the sleeves.

"Lukas, est-ce que ce vous voulez dancer avec moi?"

Lukas nodded shyly and Harry took his hand and pulled him out on to the dance floor that was set up under the pavilion. Taking Lukas into his arms, Harry started to dance with Lukas. The two danced to about five songs before Harry led Lukas out of the pavilion and back into the house. Harry had a couple of questions he wanted to ask the young part- Veela in his arms.

"Quelle est la probleme Henri?" the young teen asked in French.

Harry responded, "My magic. It calls to you. I realize that we just met but I want to spend my life with you as husbands. I was wondering if you would accompany me to Gringotts now to fill out a courting contract for the two of us. Then we can get your courting present and be back here in two hours. We can share the good news with everyone tomorrow. I have a feeling that Fleur already knows and is just waiting for the confirmation. We can inform her before she leaves in the morning.

Lukas looked at Harry in shock and then he slowly nodded. Harry beamed at the young French Veela and leaned forward slowly giving Lukas plenty of time to move. The teen did not and the two boys met in their first kiss.

Upon splitting apart the two boys heard a few gasps near the door. They turned to find...

_Chapter 3 is in the works. Thank you and remember to read and review_


End file.
